pioneerversefandomcom-20200214-history
Gerktin
Little is known about the mechanical Gerktin, even their name is derived from the sound they make. The Gerktin ships are an immense size with the vast majority of their fleet being made up of vessels the size of Dreadnoughts. The Gerktin themselves are beings straight out of nightmare, the mainline soldiers are about eight foot tall and have four tendrils on their back that either end in snapping claws or a powerful beam weapon while on their 'head' is four robotic eyes. The other type are bear sized robots that scuttle over surfaces, the beam weapon is mounted on their back and and they have a mouth similair to that of a powerful shredder that is strong enough for them to be able to chew through battle tanks- let alone HECAs. History Origins Little is known about the origins of the Gerktin race, other than they were the first creation of the Ethreals. Something went wrong however and the Ethreals created an Unknown Race to combat them. The Gerktin War The Gerktin war began when the Gerktin entered the solar system and attacked the Human race. The war itself was brutal and only lasted a few months, in this time only twleve Gerktin ships were destroyed. Eight of these kills were down to the joint efforts of the EFV London and the EFV New York a further three were destroyed by several linked battlegroups of Earth Federation vessels and the final destroyed ship was down to an EFEC strike team. During the war countless billions of lives were lost to the unfeeling Gerktin as they purged enitre worlds of Human life and even at the end of the war, it was a Gerktin victory- even if the EFV Pioneer escaped with two billion safe aboard. It was concluded by the Human race however that the Gerktin attempted to wipe them out for one simple reason. It was not down to resources or expansion, but simply because the Solar System was in their flight path. After the War After the war, Humans slowly began to forget the horrors of the Gerktin until they became nothing more than bogey men- a tale told to scare children. Military Capabilities Ground Forces The Gerktin military is an oddly simple yet incredibly effective one. They control no battle tanks or air forces, instead relying on two types of infantry. Drones are the 'standard' unit of the Gerktin military. They stand at roughly eight foot and have four tendril on their back. Two of these end in claws and two end in a downsized version of the beam weapon mounted on Gerktin space vessels. These beams are powerful enough to punch through a HECA, the enforce within and then the wall behind him- combine this with their incredible resilience and Drones become a considerable enemy, a small amout being able to easily overwhelm a much larger team of Enforcers. Scuttlers are bear sized quadropedal robots that have a singular beam weapon mounted on their back- as they can only fire forward it makes it much easier to avoid than that of Drones. However the main weapon of the Scuttlers is their mouth, this weapon is made up of multiple spinning sawblades that can easily and quickly chew through inches of reinforced steel. Space Forces Category:Races